


Assault on the White House

by jajafilm



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: President, Terrorists, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you like Alex? I like Alex. Even though he's childhood hero, and little bit Mary Sue, I can't help myself... American films about the kidnapping or murder of their president never cease to fascinate me. One day in monitoring the one of those B-movie occurred to me that this is could be a problem, into which would our young hero could entangle... And so was born this the little epic story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assault on the White House

#  Assault on the White House

 

 **Humiliated**. He felt **humiliated**. **Humiliated** , helpless and confused, he was feeling, how shouldn't certainly feel one of the most powerful men in the world. An armed group of terrorists came running into White House with the aim likely to kill or kidnap president and security men against them were completely defenseless. The most bizarre in whole of it was that, he can thank for saving his life for boy who was barely sixteen. He suddenly appeared in his office immediately after also two terrorists entered. But before they managed to kill him, kidnap, or ask to any requirements lad took advantage of surprise and by one stranglehold, probably from karate, took one of them and while he picked up his gun. Second terrorist, before he could recover, boy shot him between the eyes.

At that moment sounded from thewalkie-talkie, which belonged to one of the terrorists: “The pair 2xP6 how you doing? Provide a report.” And the lad just grabbed the walkie-talkie and clicked the button to answer.

“This pair 2xP6. Everything goes well,” hesitated for a moment, he looked at the president and then with a sneer, that could be interpret “well, let's try,” he said: “Objective ensured.... Yes, sir ... yes sir, I will do,” he played the obedient soldier filling orders, he hung up the phone and walkie-talkie clipped to his belt of his trousers. Then he turned to another dead terrorist and took his gun.

“Are you OK?” he asked calmly, and the first man of America took a while before he was able to answer.

“Hmm ... yeah,” he finally answered.

“Good,” said the boy. “Can you shoot?” was his next question, when he weighed the gun in his hand.

“I…” one of the most powerful man in the world didn't know what to answer. He stand in shock and amazement. Under normal circumstances, he would probably answer the question: “And boy, you do?” Because after all, he stood before him sixteen year old boy... But the boy had obviously been trained in fight. He wasn't expert, and as for the question, no. He never shot, even he never hold a gun in the hands, but he would have to be blind, so that from what he saw, didn't knew, that the boy can do it, although it was hard to believe it. “No, I can't.”

“Oh, right,” the lad nodded again. “In that case, you will not get gun. “Be shot in the back just because of your inexperience, it's the last thing, what I need.”

“Who are you?” finally, the president recovered enough to ask for it.

“It doesn't matter,” the boy shook his head. “But if you really want to know, I'm the one who saves the world today.”


End file.
